


Once upon a time, an angel and a human fell in love.

by chaoswalkingg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoswalkingg/pseuds/chaoswalkingg
Summary: One-shot based on a theory about the episode 15x9, after Dean's prayer to Cas.A friend of mine had the idea and I wrote it down, enjoy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 33





	Once upon a time, an angel and a human fell in love.

Sam opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer, opened it and went back to the principal room of the bunker, where Dean was already laying in a chair. He walked toward him and gave him the bottle. He took it, without looking at him, so he sit in the chair next to him.

"I'm worried about you, Dean"

His voice sounded like a whisper in that big room. And without his or his brother voice, their breath was the only sound. He knew what was bothering him and that is why he was worried. Dean was in pain. That kind of pain that can only be caused by a strong emotion. An emotion that Dean had kept inside himself for years and it was slowly killing him. Dean looked at the bottle and then again at a non-specific point in front of him.

"I'm scared this time I screwed up...that I won't be able to fix anything with Cas."

Sam looked at him and even if Dean wasn't looking at him he could still see his eyes and what they were saying. In that moment he was just a man struggling with unknown feelings, he was vulnerable. Sam didn't say anything. Nothing he could say was right in that moment.

"I prayed him, Sam. I prayed him and he didn't show up."

"Maybe he's working on a case."

Words came out of nowhere and he bit his tongue. He just wanted him to feel better but he couldn't do anything about it. No one could. No one except Cas.

"If he'd have heard my prayer, after what I said, he would have left everything and come here."

It was just a millisecond, but he saw it. Clear in his eyes. A sparkle. A sparkle that came out directly from his heart.

"Just admit it."

Dean turned his head towards him, pretending not to understand what he meant.

"I know you love him."

"Don't say the L word."

"You never said it loud, didn't you? It gets real only when you say it."

They looked at each other. Sam was right. Dean felt his heart racing and his entire body was admitting what he had always known. He loved Cas. He loved Cas with all his heart. Every single cell of his body loved him. Cas has always been different from everyone else in his life. And the love he felt for him was unique. It was deeper and stronger than every other bond in his life. And Sam was right.

"I love him. I...I love him, Sammy"

A tear. A single tear was running on his cheek but he wiped it away.

"It's gonna be alright, Dean."

He held Dean tightly to him while tears were coming straight from the deepest part of him. And while he was crying in his brother arms, Dean prayed his angel again in his mind.

_I love you, Cas._


End file.
